No Strings Attached
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: "You're angry, I'm angry. Use me." - Set from 3x14 onwards. Two angry souls find each other in the bar that night, and end up striking a deal. Warnings: Dub-con, violence, gore and slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Klamon fans, remember me? xD I'm back from my break now, and I've got a new story for you all. :-) I'm not gonna say too much except, please review with your thoughts as a story needs feedback to continue.**

**Just to give everyone a time-stamp, as said in the summary, it's set from 3x14 onwards, and if any of you are underage and reading this (I'm only fourteen and I've wrote this so I suppose I can't really judge) remember the warnings. ;-)**

* * *

Damon was fuming as he exited the mansion's library, shoving angrily past Stefan. He wasn't as mad at his brother as he usually would have been for snapping his neck, as he was at Elena for orchestrating it and using the fact that Stefan would do anything for her to her own gain to get him to do it.

She already used Damon's love for her own gain, she could at least do them both a favour and _not_ turn into a present-day Katherine. But Damon knew it was too late, he was beginning to lose his ability to tell the difference between the two of them.

He caught sight of Elena by the regal-looking staircase and was clenching his fists to quell his desire to rip her into shreds as he angrily strode over to her, angrily spitting out an, "Elena," to which she turned around at, her facial expression showing she was clearly peeved his broken neck didn't keep him down for longer.

"Did you get what you want?" he asked her through gritted teeth, trying not to let his anger manifest into the beast that she frequently chastised him for. Why was he trying so hard to please her when she had done nothing but reject him and break his heart?

"Actually, yes," she said quietly, avoiding making eye-contact with him. Could she not just see he had wanted her safe? Although in his angry state, he could see there was no longer any point in it. From now on he was leaving it to his brother and the endless line of people ready to die for her.

"Good, tell me on the ride home," he said harshly, grabbing a hold of her arm, surprised her fragile bones weren't snapping. "We're leaving. Come on." He began to pull her away, but he felt her resisting, her fingers closing around his arm. He glared at her heatedly, his ire raising and burning further.

"Uh no, Damon let go of me," she ordered, yanking her arm out of his grip at the same moment he begrudingly decided to release her to avoid causing another scene that had Stefan running to Elena's aid. "Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan-"

"There shouldn't be a plan," he spat. Cut him out of the plan? She had conspired with his brother to snap his neck; that brought 'cutting him out of the plan' to a new, ridiculous level. "You shouldn't be here," he told her firmly, locking eyes with her, but in that direct moment, hers slipped downwards once more, clearly feeling either annoyed that she had been found out or guilty. Damon guessed it was the latter.

"Do you think I like going behind your back?" she asked, "I don't." Her tone didn't sound sorry, more like a spoiled brat who couldn't see that she had an entire line of people ready to protect and die for her. He was offically taking himself off that list; she didn't deserve his love or protection. "But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and you would've ruined everything," she said like this entire affair was his fault. Why was she only taking it out on him when Stefan had came here too?

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive," he apologised sarcastically, remembering that even she had been nervous about seeing Esther; she _had_ nearly killed her once. "Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore," he added. He really didn't know about his brother's priorities anymore, or if he actually had his humanity on. He had nearly driven Elena of a bridge and part of Damon found himself wishing Stefan hadn't stopped the car.

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I'm mad at you becauseI love you!" he yelled at her. How could she not see that? He had told her, although not physically, expressing his humanity for her, yet she repeatedly chose his brother over him; the one who hurt her and lied to her right from the beginning of their relationship.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took a small step back, finally looking at him indignantly and breathing, "Well, maybe that's the problem."

Damon's glare hardened, yet he felt like a large weight was being thrown off his chest and he was being deflated. Something broke inside him, but he ignored it. How was him protecting her and _saving her life_ because he loved her a problem? She should be grateful; he had no interest in helping her when he had first met her, he couldn't understand why he had fallen in love with her in the first place, she was just another Katherine, in looks and in actions. But it didn't make the fact that both women preferred his brother any less painful.

Elena gave him a pitying look, just now realising the effects her words had on him. "No. That's not what I-"

"No, I got it, Elena," he cut her off in an emotionless tone. "I care too much, I'm a liabality." The was the most ironic thing he had ever said in his life. He had gone soft, stopped killing, because of her and she couldn't even notice. She was too busy chasing after Stefan, trying to get him off human blood so he could be the true love she wanted and was holding an immortal, never-changing picture in her mind.

"How ironic is that?" he asked himself suddenly, feeling dizzy.

"Have you guys seen Matt?" Caroline's soft voice interrupted him before he could speak again and launch into a massive tirade that would call Elena out on all her indiscretions towards him and everyone else around her. What made her so high and mighty that she could treat people like crap or like they were beneath her?

Damon scoffed, looking between Caroline and Elena, leaving the teen drama to the teenagers. He was in desperate need of alchohol and something to take his aggression out on. And spotting Kol lurking in the shadows near the balcony made Damon decide then and there that the Original was just the thing he needed.

"Matt," Kol whispered as the blond quarterback, scrubbing up very nicely in a tuxedo that was no doubt a rental, walked out onto the balcony, no doubt looking for Barbie Klaus.

"Good evening, you're Rebekah's friend," Kol introduced himself warmly, although Damon knew there was something devilish glimmering in his eyes that gave the whole friendly apparel away. "We haven't met."

"Matt Donovan," he said with a smile, extending his hand forwards.

"Kol Mikaelson," he said as their hands met.

Damon's ears pricked up to the sound of cracking bones and Matt's pained grunts as he was fighting to stay on his feet.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey," Damon interjected as Kol squeezed Matt's hand a final time, making him fall on the ground. "Easy on the hand, guy's a quarterback," he said in a tone that implied he cared; he didn't, he just needed a reason to attack Kol. Or did he?

Kol looked up at him, a sneer curving his lip into an ugly looking smirk. They locked eyes in a silent stand-off and Damon sped forwards, ignoring Matt who was laying on the floor, shoving Kol off the balcony. He grabbed onto the railing, launching himself over it and landing on the ground with surprising technique.

He smashed a back-hand into the Original's face, stunning him long enough to climb ontop of him and pin him to the pavement, and grappled with him furiously, fingers scrabbling for his neck. Damon finally managed to get a firm grip on Kol's chin, jerking it to the side, cleanly snapping his head.

The Mansion's front door's burst open and all the Mikaelsons - - Stefan and Elena rushed out to see what the commotion was about. Damon quickly scrambled up, hiding Kol's motionless body from view in case anyone who wasn't a Mikaelson, or aware of vampires or one of them, came out along with the rabble.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled, running over to him and smacking him on the arm. "Are you crazy?" He grabbed him, shaking him slightly. Damon shoved him off, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Maybe a little," he grinned sadistically at him, then he turned to Elena, spotting her expression of disbelief and annoyance through the crowd. "Far be it for me to cause a problem." That last sentence was directed at her earlier words, forcing her to admit the reality of them, but all she did was look at him like a petulant child acting out, which only made him angrier.

He needed to be away from all this; away from _her_ and her pathetic back and forth descisions and ridiculous judgements about things she didn't understand.

He found himself at the Grill and sliding into his usual bar stool in a matter of seconds. He was lucky there were no brunette women were around, otherwise they would have been ripped to shreds; an ode to Miss Elena Gilbert.

"What can I get you, Sir?" the bartender asked, coming up to him whilst cleaning a dirty glass.

"Tequlia." His current predicament called for something much stronger than his usual glass of bourbon; it wasn't everyday he was told by someone, someone he loved so blindly and recklessly, that his love was a problem. But the truth was, it was a problem for her when it inconvieniced her and when it didn't, she accepted it - meaning she could use him to do something - and filled him with false hope that she might choose him.

The bartender reached behind him, sliding a bottle of tequila towards him. "Here you are," he smiled before moving off to the other end of the bar to serve the next customer.

Damon sighed in relief and moved to close his fingers around the bottle's neck, but frowned in confusion when his fingers rested on another hand, already holding the bottle. "Look buddy," he began, not bothering to look at the idiot who was about to take his alchohol. "That's mine, and I don't really want a fight," he said, _not_ in the mood for anymore teenage dramas.

"Is that because you know you'll lose?" came Klaus' warm British accent. Damon froze and turned around, looking into the cold, grey eyes and perfectly sculpted face of the Original Hybrid.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in bewilderment. He had only ever seen Klaus at the Grill to either stir things up or cause havoc. It struck Damon odd that he would be here for recreational pleasures, especially since he was sure his Mansion had it's own private bar.

"Funny, I could ask the same of you," Klaus smiled civilly at him while sliding into the bar stool next to him. He took the bottle from Damon's grip and he frowned.

He was about to launch into a massive tirade to Klaus about touching another man's alcohol, but all he could manage was a, "Hey," as he opened the bottle, deciding to put matters at rest once he saw Klaus pouring them both a glass of tequila. "Thanks," he said as Klaus slid one his way, downing a little in his haste.

"Care to tell me exactly _why _I found my little brother lying outside the steps of my Mansion with a broken neck?" Klaus asked with an accusing stare. Damon licked his lips, staying quiet. He had dishonoured one of the oldest vampire's in the world and he was a part of _Klaus'_ family. Telling him why would not go down well, no matter how legitmate his reasons seemed before hand.

Klaus wasted no time in grabbing his throat, forcing a strangled gasp from his throat. He choked and struggled, but Klaus wasn't letting up. "Okay," he gave over, not wanting a repeat of Chicago since the only subsitute for a cocktail stick was a metal pole. "Okay..." he gasped as Klaus finally released him. "He was the first thing in sight," he said, rubbing his throat.

"Becoming reckless again are we?" Klaus chuckled at him with a hint of admiration in his voice and it pained Damon to think he really was becoming soft because of Elena. "You know, that suits you, rather than this whole lost-puppy dog persona," he said, raising his own glass to his mouth.

"You're one to talk," Damon interjected, "chasing after blonde, baby vampires who have no interest in you." He noticed Klaus had gone rigid and the glass had frozen mid-way to his lips.

Klaus set the glass down with a small thud, his hand twitching almost angrily. "Alright, so you already know what's riled me tonight," he said and Damon couldn't help but chuckle, recieving a death glare. "But's what's wrong with you?" Klaus asked and Damon's face dropped while his nails sliced into the wood of the bar. Klaus' eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Why do you care?" he bit out angrily.

"Personally, I don't if we're being open about things," Klaus said with light snark in his voice. "But since it caused you to snap my brother's neck and dishonour him in ways that _will_ have him coming after you, I thought I might ask," he responded, shooting him a small smile.

"Elena," he said softly, looking down.

"Ah yes," Klaus began with a smile boarder-lining on amused, although Damon found the situation anything _but_ amusing. "And what is it that she's done now?" he asked as if he had heard of her many indiscretetions. _He has no idea,_ Damon thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Told me I'm a problem who cares too much," Damon said bitterly.

"Oh, Damon Salvatore, a caring problem," Klaus chuckled in surprise, like he had been told a good joke, but to Damon, him caring was no joke whatsoever. "Never thought I'd see that day," he mused. "Although you have been losing your touch lately," he told him. Didn't Damon know it.

"What do you know about me?" Damon asked, it coming out much icier than he had meant it to; but he _did_ have a point. What did Klaus know about him? They had only known each other for a few months.

"I know plently about you," Klaus said in a tone that made Damon's knees go weak under the bar. He was curious though, so he let him go on. "At one point, you were worse than your brother, which is impressive to say the least, since you can actually control your thirst," he marvelled and Damon knew that was a compliment, although it didn't seem like one; Klaus had loved Stefan's ripper side, but Damon had been worse at one point, wiping out an entire established, on-the-map village, making his brother's alter-ego - the Ripper of Monteray - seem insignificant.

"Now I'm choosing to because of my problematic love for someone who doesn't even appreciate it," he said dryly, not knowing why he was rehasing it. He came here to drown his sorrows in tequila, not re-live them with an immortal enemy of his.

"Now he realises it," Klaus said in exasperation, seemingly more to himself than Damon.

"You're in the same boat," Damon pointed out indigniatly, not wanting to be made out to be the only one at fault. "You like Caroline and she clearly couldn't give one," he pointed out. "Although she hates you, Elena's just confused and mad at me right now," he reticfied, unsure of how long her little temper tantrum would last before the guilt began to kick in.

"Seems like she doesn't want to give you the time of day either," Klaus smiled wryly at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find a release." He didn't give Damon a second glance, and Damon felt strange; he didn't _want_ Klaus to leave, he was the only person who remotely understood him and had been through similar situations to him.

The next words were out of Damon's mouth before he could stop them, "You're angry, I'm angry. Use me." The idea seemed strange, but Damon didn't know why. They were both single, both angry, and both had been rejected - Damon saw so much of himself in Klaus it was unreal - the women they loved on the same night, yet Damon knew it was really a disguised attempt at getting Klaus to stay.

"That's a very tempting offer." Klaus turned around to look at him, eyes studying him up and down in a way that had Damon fighting a blush, as if sizing him up. "Considering you snapped my brother's neck and you tried to order me around in terms of _my_ hybrids at last week's Council party," he went on in a reprimanding stare.

Damon chuckled uneasily before smirking and asking smugly, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes," Klaus affirmed in a quick tone, as if he was embarassed to say so. "But let's get a few things straight first, shall we?" he said, sounding like a corprate boss.

"Like?" Damon asked, motioning for him to continue.

"No strings attached," Klaus informed him. "This is only happening because either of us need a release, an outlet of some sort regarding the women of our affections, no other reason," he said firmly.

"You say it like there would be," Damon responded coolly, secretly excited with the thrill of diving into the unknown, taking a walk on the wild - if Klaus was a wolf, then it would _definetely_ be rough - side and dancing with the Devil.

"So then," Klaus began with a smile, holding up his glass. "It would seem we have ourselves a deal," he murmured.

"Seems we do." Their glasses chinked together, sealing their deadly deal. Nobody was going to like it, but screw them, nobody needed to know except the two of them.

Their eyes locked, full of unreserved passion and cloaked by anger, before Klaus pulled Damon into his lips, melding them together in a heated kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long, my inspiration left me for a while and I was in a really bad slump I honestly didn't want to do anything, but I'm alright now and hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon. :)**

**Alright, this message is something I've put on everything I've updated, just to hopefully get my point across a little more. I appreciate every review I get, but it's really frustrating and disappointing to see a large amount of readers (well over 200 for some of my newer stories) and a small amount of reviewers. I actually want to hear what people think about my work, since I'm putting it on this site and available for people to read. Even a little constructive criticism from time to time is welcome because I actually think I do need it.**

**But thank you to those of you that did review. :)**

**Okay, so last chapter I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger, now here's the rest of it. ;) Review with your thoughts and I'll see you next time.**

**Some light Caroline bashing as well as some light Elena bashing. (Will get heavier in later chapters, just warning you now, but everyone who has read my Klamon stories probably knows this.)**

* * *

Damon felt his hands shaking as they reached for the door. Klaus refused - they couldn't keep their hands off each other on the way over here - to stop kissing him for a single second just to let him open the front door. He was lucky it wasn't locked; he'd be screwed if it was and they would probably be forced to have sex outside because Damon couldn't get his fingers to focus and unlatch the damn door...

He was smacked roughly back against the wood, finally opening the door after five solid minutes of trying and kissing Klaus at the same time. It slammed loudly - Damon was praying Stefan wasn't home; _that_ would be an embarrassing morning discussion - and the pair of them walked backwards, across the foyer and into the parlour. Damon's chest was burning painfully, but Klaus didn't seem to care; the kiss only became harder, rougher and more consuming, attacking him with an animalistic passion that Damon hadn't been expecting.

Both their jackets were shed without so much as a microscopic pause in their sensual explosion of passion. But they broke away simultaneously, neither wanting to be the one who seemed desperate for air, even though Damon was. He took in a large breath, his lips feeling extremely moist and swollen. He looked at Klaus who was regarding him with an amused smirk.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" he panted, feeling like this was the end of the night. But he knew it had just begun. He loved the thrill of not knowing what was going to happen - usually there was a routine; he undressed the woman and then they were at it until she passed out or he got bored and compelled her to leave - or throwing all repercussions to the winds.

Klaus was silent, lustfully staring at his lips in a way his that had Damon's stomach muscles clenching tightly and his arousal peeking to the point where it was nearly obvious. A gasp left his mouth as Klaus quickly grabbed his waist, fingers bruising his hips, kissing him _hard_, pulling his body into his hard one.

His hands trailed down Damon's body, making _sure_ he squirmed when his fingers brushed over the fabric of his shirt, hands gripping his thighs and lifting him up onto his tip-toes, the kiss deepening.

Damon grunted into Klaus' mouth as he felt the hybrid slam him down on the polished oak table behind him. He pulled away and their eyes locked in a heady stare before Klaus' hands ripped his shirt down the middle, scattering the buttons across the table, some spilling onto the floor.

He worked at getting his tie off over his head - Damon swallowed as he saw him pocket it - and Damon felt his body being pulled slightly off the table, Klaus' lips ravishing his skin; his neck, chest and abs, while his strong hands scratched down his back, not hard enough to pierce his skin and make him bleed, but hard enough to make him squirm and gasp like a needy little slut.

His face flushed with blood and heat, glad Klaus was preoccupied with trying to unhinge him and making him lose him to notice. To distract himself, he reached up to rip Klaus' shirt off, tearing the fabric in half and pushing it over his shoulders. It floated to the floor and almost instantaneously, Klaus' hands tightly gripped his wrists, pinning them beside his head, fully exposing his upper body to him.

Damon gasped at Klaus' teasing as his tongue traced wet patterns underneath his jaw, before snarling lightly before attacking his throat once more, kissing, nipping and sucking. Damon writhed underneath him, letting his moans freely spill out of his mouth as pleasure buzzed through him, his undead heart beating extremely fast.

He used a surprising burst of strength and pushed against Klaus, speeding him towards the wall. Before he could slam the hybrid against the wall, he felt his throat being gripping tightly and _he_ was the one pinned up against the wall. His own wall just to add to the slight humiliation.

Klaus' smirk was triumphant as he struggled to breath, eyeing him seductively. Damon was getting a strange sense of de ja vu; a few weeks ago he was pinned to this wall by Elijah over a dispute about Klaus' hybrid curse sacrifice and the deal Elena had made with him, the only differences were that Klaus wasn't angry and his grip was so much tighter - like iron bands, restricting him and choking him.

"All that's missing is a pencil," he mused through strained breath, swallowing as Klaus' thumb brushed lightly over his jugular.

Automatically, his hips raised off of the wall, searching for some contact. It was as if Klaus knew how desperate Damon was - and it was _indescribable_ and frightening - because his smirk widened victoriously, moving forwards, but they still weren't touching.

"Mmm..." The hybrid licked his lips, pressing his body closer to him

, so close that Damon can feel Klaus' body heat through his trousers and if he moved _just a few inches_ their lips would be locked in another battle for dominance. "I believe this will be much more pleasurable than a pencil in your throat," he whispered.

He brought a small pen knife up into Damon's vision and he recognised it as the one that had been on the table he had been previously 'assaulted' on. "However," he began. "_This_ may sting for a moment."

Damon groaned as Klaus made a deep slit across his carotid artery. Thick blood oozed out of the cut and rapidly slide down Damon's chest, Klaus following it with his tongue, licking up while his eyes became dark. He reached his waistband, the blood soaking into his trousers, and devilishly unbuckled them, pulling them down along with his boxers, letting them fall to his ankles.

Klaus gave him a sly grin and Damon swore under his breath as the hybrid wrapped his lips around him, his tongue lapping around the head, simultaneously sucking on his manhood. Damon whimpered breathlessly, swearing point-blank to himself _not_ to do that again, and bravely tangled his hands in Klaus' hair, leaning back against the wall as he felt himself hit the back of Klaus' throat.

Pleasure was slowly running through him, but no sooner than it had made itself known, it vanished as Klaus pulled his mouth away, pulling his trousers back up his legs and buttoning them, looking at him with a victorious grin. Damon scowled at him, about ready to try and rip his head off.

Klaus' hand gripped his throat again, pulling his flushed face to meet his eyes. "There's one little thing you need to remember," he said dangerously. "This may be your house, but I'm older, _stronger_, so I'm in charge." He reached up with his other hand and tugged Damon's hair towards him, making him groan in pain as he felt a few strands loosen. "Do you understand?" he asked.

Damon didn't say anything, stunned into silence by the hybrid's sudden need for control and dominating personality. He tensed up when he felt Klaus' tongue trailing up his neck, by his pulse point, and a warning, "Damon..." was whispered against his skin.

"Yes," Damon panted, suddenly breathless, willingly giving up any attempt to try and gain control back. "Yes I understand." The word's sounded foreign coming out of his mouth; he _never_ submitted to anyone, sex-wise or argument-wise, doing nearly everything to prove it, but then Klaus strutted in - technically they both vampire-sped in here - and he found himself usurped. Not that he cared, _much_.

"Good boy." Klaus smiled empoweringly, grabbing Damon's forearms brusingly tight, speeding the pair of them out of the parlour.

Damon grunted in surprise as he was tossed through the air as they reached the threshold of the bedroom, landing on his bed.

He laid still, his arms outstretched and his legs spread open while he panted heavily, Klaus eyeing him with full-blown lust at this point.

He walked forwards, coming to a stop at the edge of the bed. He looked like the most intimidating and dangerous person Damon had ever seen, staring at him like a predator would with it's prey. In a way, he was; Klaus was in control no matter how hard Damon tried to fight him.

"Get on your hands and knees," "Keep yourself up,"

"What if I don't?" Damon asked hesitantly, contemplating whether to try and see what would happen to him.

"You don't want to find out." Klaus' eyes glinted dangerously and that was enough to throw Damon's plans for misbehaving out the window.

The bed shifted underneath him, sinking slightly from Klaus' weight, and Damon felt Klaus' hip bones resting against his, his stiffness pressing against his entrance through his trousers. Damon tensed, seemingly somewhat nervous, feeling his arousal making itself known once more.

Damon moaned quietly as Klaus' lips danced over the back of his neck animalistically, hungrily. His hands held Damon's waist, pushing his underwear and trousers down his legs, pulling them off, then moved a hand down between them to position himself at Damon's entrance.

"Just relax," he mumbled into his ear, trailing his tongue up the shell. And with that he thrust himself inside him, roughly tearing into him. Damon's back arched up involuntarily and he screamed as soon as the pain flooded him. He hissed as it pulsated through his body, making his hips ache and Klaus ran his lips down his neck and slowly moved to his upper neck, sucking and nibbling as a reassurance.

Damon groaned at the pleasure mixed with pain - he was sure he was crazy; he had never moaned after being shot from a wooden bullet or anything else painful - as Klaus gripped hips tightly and he began thrusting _hard_.

Damon could barely handle it and his fists clenched on the sheets that he was kneeling on, even more so as he took hold of his stiffness and began working him. He had never thought he would feel fragile during sex, but he was. He was fragile compared to Klaus' combined vampire and werewolf strength. Neither cared though, all they cared about was taking the pain of emotions and getting back-stabbed away.

"It hurts..." Damon moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Klaus began viciously attacking his neck, kissing and nipping with his human teeth, while simultaneously working him and thrusting.

"You love it," Klaus whispered seductively in his ear.

Damon's hips were starting to ache along with his leg muscles as he tensed them, trying to bring his release closer; his toes were going numb and he was sure his body was on fire. Klaus moaned behind him, feeling Damon's muscles tightening around him and he growled darkly, tugging on Damon's hair to keep his head still.

He gritted his teeth, trying not to let his arms slip against the sheets as his body started to sweat and vibrate with pleasure. Electricity was running through his body and Klaus clearly noticed, quickening his pace - should it have even been possible - and working him harder. Every thrust sent a massive wave of pleasure through his body and his legs trembled violently.

He was panting and moaning like he had never had sex before. Well, to some certain extent, he hadn't _had_ sex with a hybrid. He was sure he was going to be broken afterwards, but he didn't care. If the pain of always being the second best to his brother and having his heart broken again went away, then damn the consequences.

Klaus paused in his kissing for a moment to bring his free hand towards Damon's face, turning it slightly towards him. "Scream for me," Klaus panted in his ear, tightening his grip on his chest.

Those words were Damon's surrender, accompanied by a hard thrust that brought his climax forward, hitting him so hard that his limbs went weak and he did indeed scream. He collapsed onto his stomach, despite the fact Klaus had told him not to, completely spent.

Surprisingly, Klaus said nothing, pulling himself out of him with ease after his own strong climax. Damon felt him breathing along the length of his back, licking his tongue upwards, placing small kisses on Damon's upper back, his hands reaching up to play with his hair while he panted heavily.

Klaus ran his fingertips along the quivering muscles in Damon's arm. "You're shivering..." he observed lightly, a smirk no doubt plastered on his face.

Damon looked at him, no matter how painful it was, and chuckled lightly, swallowing hard. "Hardly surprising," he panted, feeling another chill streak through him as Klaus pushed him over onto his back and he made eye-contact with him, staring down at him with a lustful smile.

He began to edge away uneasily, but Klaus managed to keep him still, chuckling at him. "Oh, no, Damon," he said lightly, shaking his head. "We aren't done yet." He grabbed him and pinned him up against the headboard by his wrist, kissing him passionately and languidly.

Damon moaned, surrendering to Klaus once more as he couldn't fight him off. He wanted it but at the same time he didn't. If he was _this_ spent after the first round, he was sure he would be a quivering mass by the time Klaus had finished with him. He felt something rough and silky trailing over the fleshy part of his palms and down his arms.

His eyes snapped open in surprise as he realised it was his tie that Klaus had pocketed earlier. It was soon tied quickly around his mouth, silencing any protest he could have made. He would have pulled it off in a second - especially since, for a brief second, Klaus wasn't holding his wrists - but he didn't, no doubt making Klaus more confident in his obedience.

A leather belt, probably one of the one's he had left lying around, was buckled over his eyes, stopping him from seeing anything.

"Perfect," Klaus purred, making Damon all the more nervous since he wouldn't be able to see his face or make any sound because of the tie in his mouth. It was only going to get rougher, but he didn't care.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes in a pleasurable haze as the events of last night replayed on a loop in his brain, the light blue orbs coming to rest on his bed mate. Klaus was still sleeping, his dirty blond hair splayed against the soft pillow. He looked like an innocent man - dare he say Angel? - but Damon knew that behind closed eyes, he was anything but. He secretly admired Klaus for that; his ability to not be swayed from his true personality just because someone wanted him to change.

Musing over the events of last night, the elder Salvatore couldn't figure out how the monumental leap from nemesis to willing bed buddies had even happened. They had only had one shot of tequila each and Klaus had kissed him... and hadn't stopped all night, hardly letting him breathe. But it had felt _good_. Fuck what anybody thought.

Damon _was_ a vampire, but he was first and foremost a guy. A guy who had needs that he needed satisfied, needs that he actually put above what Elena wanted for a change, since she made it pretty clear how she felt about him loving her. For the last few years, everything he had done seemed to revolve around Elena, saving her, protecting her from the big bad evil - that was currently sleeping in his bed - comforting her because she lost a loved one, usually as a result of her own stupid actions and genetic Gilbert martyr traits and it made him sick. Now he was going to put himself first for once.

His phone suddenly rang - for what seemed like the billionth time - and he quickly snatched it off the bedside table, answering without looking at the caller I.D, as to not wake up Klaus. He didn't know how good the hybrid was in morning and the last thing he needed was to lose a finger because of an early morning wake-up call.

"What?" he asked, albeit rudely, but whoever was calling him should know not to call so early in the morning. Contrary to popular belief, vampire's still needed sleep.

"Hey," Elena's voice came through softly, sounding mildly relieved. "I- I called you ten times last night" - didn't he know it?! All throughout the night, although thankfully when he and Klaus were completely spent and nearly passed out, his phone had kept ringing and ringing. He gave up answering after the first few times and just buried his head under his pillow - "we need to talk," she said.

If she was about to apologise, Damon was having none of it. She should have watched her mouth before spilling it. "Sorry," he said mock apologetically, very ironically. "I've been busy." He glanced at Klaus who was still sleeping - or no doubt pretending and secretly listening to their conversation - with a naughty grin on his lips.

Before Damon could put his phone down, Elena's voice - suddenly becoming very annoying, like nails down a chalkboard - started talking again. "If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it." She sounded so heartless, like she couldn't care that her words last night and broken his heart into pieces once more and it was the icing on top of the cake.

He took a deep breath, trying not to crush his phone in his fist. "Oh, I'm over it." He hung up the phone, throwing it carelessly on the beside table, laying back down and coming face to face with a sleepy-eyed Klaus.

"What exactly do you need to get over?" he asked, fully opening his eyes. Damon didn't believe he was asleep, not one bit.

"Elena's just being a bitch is all," Damon responded vaguely. He and Klaus may have been each other's bed buddies, but he still wasn't going to go into such matters, especially since he couldn't hurt Klaus if he dared laugh about when his heart had been broken. For the last time, Damon added fiercely. He was no-one's puppet anymore.

"I fail to see anything new," Klaus shrugged, sitting up, the covers sliding down his bare chest that Damon couldn't help but glance briefly at.

"Claws away, Wolverine," Damon joked warningly, receiving an innocent - although nothing about him was - grin from the hybrid, knowing Klaus' hatred of Elena was less reserved than most of the residents of Mystic Falls. "You can't exactly talk," he said accusingly, refusing to be the only one in the supernatural, broken-hearted sob-fest that they had going between them. "I saw you with Caroline Forbes of all people," he said with a slight air of disdain.

The all-mighty hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson had taken a shine to Caroline Forbes. That was a mistake that Damon had been unfortunate enough to make; she had been too shallow, only caring about fashion and parties - need he rehash the Twilight books?! - rather than anything remotely practical. But then again, Damon couldn't talk much. He had never expected to come back to Mystic Falls and become roped in by Katherine's doppelgänger so much so, that he became her love-sick puppy whose heart she had repeatedly broken while making it clear she was going to be fiercely in love with Stefan until the end of time.

Damon guessed he and Klaus _did_ have more in common than he had refused to believe when the hybrid had pointed it out a few weeks ago.

Klaus had a sour expression on his face. "Define 'all people'," he demanded, taking a defensive air that seemed all too familiar.

"She'll talk your ear off, for one," Damon said, remembering the time she had tried to cozy up to him after she had failed to get him Katherine's crystal from Bonnie and he had found her voice incredibly annoying, calling her 'a shallow, useless, waste of space'. "She's only concerned about school events and stupid parties, for another." He truly was amazed at the lengths Caroline went to to make high-school memories; she was a vampire, she should be doing something amazing, a once-in-a-life-time opportunity and yet she was willing to sit in a class room with a snotty teacher just so she could get a stupid graduation diploma to frame. "You need 'badass', not air-head cheerleader," he said finally, resting back on his pillows.

"What about you?" Klaus asked curiously, turning on his side, eyes staring intently up at him, like he was trying to learn everything about him. Damon found it slightly unnerving, but didn't say anything about it, deciding to play dumb to what Klaus was really implying.

"Huh?" He turned towards the hybrid, a fake blank look on his face.

Klaus rolled his eyes, seeing right through his ruse. "What's so appealing about Elena?" He looked at him expectantly and Damon swallowed, immediately stunned into silence again.

Now he had actually been asked this, he had no idea. He probably would have said her glimmering doe eyes, or made a comment about her soft chocolate-brown hair or said something about her angelic frame and long legs that coiled perfectly around his waist, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised they were things he used to say to describe Katherine when he had been in love with her and it only made him angry.

He had wasted his love on another Katherine - both identical in looks with slight differences in personality - when he could have someone much more worthy of it. His brother's sloppy seconds would not do it for him anymore; actually they didn't to begin with, he had standards, usually scarce for someone who compelled, killed and preyed on innocent women.

Maybe that was why he liked being with Klaus so much; because no-one had had him before Damon. But that only made Elena seem like a tool to get back at Stefan for breaking his promise about keeping Katherine safe from their over-extreme anti-vampire father. Maybe that was _all _Elena was.

"She looks exactly like Katerina," Klaus went on in wonder, snapping Damon out of his thoughts. "And yet..." he trailed off, seemingly searching for something. "You're after her Doppelganger like a bloodhound." He didn't sugar-coat it or beat around the bush. Another thing Damon liked about him; his precise decisions.

"Same face, different personalities," Damon alluded, brushing it off as he didn't want to ruin the peaceful - and _very_ surreal - morning with Klaus by talking about one of the reasons both of them were in Damon's bed and completely spent after a night of screwing each other.

"I wouldn't be too quick to pass judgement on that," Klaus warned him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Nothing," Klaus said warmly; casually as if they were best friends, leaving Damon confused about the tenderness he was showing him. "Forget I said anything." He gave him a dashing smile, lightly dragging his index finger down his cheek and the hollow of his throat.

Damon swallowed hard and Klaus noticed, hooded eyes dropping down to gaze at his mouth, still kiss-swollen from last night. His body flushed with heat and he shifted uncomfortably as silence swept over them. It wasn't an awkward silence, rather the kind that didn't need to be filled with mindless chatter - usually reserved for close friends or family - but Damon sure as Hell felt that way, seeing as _Klaus_ was the person he felt comfortable enough to share it with.

"You know," he said, scrabbling for a filler to the silence. "I never would have thought you would have went for a guy." He honestly would have thought Klaus would have compelled a _girl_ to be willing - so would Damon have - rather than find angry solace with him over a bottle of tequila and women being nuisances.

"Likewise," Klaus said as a matter-of-factly, giving him a pinched smile, opposed to the warm one he showed a moment ago. "But as I got older, experienced more, I found it's really the person and their traits, not the gender," he whispered softly. As if to prove his point, he leaned forwards, devouring Damon's mouth in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, slyly rolling on top of him.

Damon moaned as a reflex action, his thoughts flying out of the window as Klaus' hands smoothed over every inch of his bare skin; reacquainting himself with the body he had come to know in the span of one night.

Klaus' tongue delved deeper into his mouth and Damon reached up, cupping a hand on Klaus' cheek; an action that he hadn't had the privilege of doing last night, since his arms had been pinned viciously by his sides or tangled into Klaus' hair while his hot mouth had worked at getting him off.

The hybrid pulled away and all Damon could whisper was a confused, but slightly disappointed, "I thought there were no strings attached?" while staring into the blue-gray eyes of the man he supposedly hated for killing 'the woman he loved' and stripping his brother of his free will just so he could have a little blood-thirsty tag-a-long.

"There aren't," Klaus said, seemingly as confused as Damon was, yet in complete control of the situation - just like last night; dominating every single move he made and forcing each moan from his mouth - at the same time.

"Then why do you keep kissing me?" Damon asked, completely and utterly lost. They hadn't _stopped_ last night, so what was any different from a few in the morning?

"I am not allowed to kiss you?" Klaus challenged him lightly, a smirk on his ironically kissable lips as he knew Damon wouldn't be able to resist him if he tried it again. "Do you not like it?" The question was rhetorical, but begged for an answer.

"No, I do," Damon said quickly, as if he had offended Klaus and wanted to redeem himself. "But-" His words melted away as, as if proving something to him, Klaus' lips pressed against his, hands sliding up his chest to hold his face. "Oh..." he moaned as Klaus' tongue forced its way into his mouth.

"Mmm," Klaus moaned back, before pulling away, tracing his tongue along Damon's jaw line appreciatively while Damon slowly opened his eyes. "I love the way you taste, Damon," he purred and Damon felt his body flush with heat once more, trying not to shy away in embarrassment.

Silence came over them once more, only this time it was laced with Damon's heavy breaths as Klaus' fingers traced patterns over the contours of his skin, stroking his cheek - affectionately?! - before rolling onto his back and getting out of the bed, not bothering to wrap anything around himself.

"Coming?" he asked, turning his head in the direction of the shower.

As tempting as it sounded, Damon needed to compose himself before he walked in there. He didn't need to be teased about being flustered while Klaus clearly wasn't. "Not yet," he smirked playfully, his sarcasm perfectly covering his nerves.

He swore he saw a faint smile on Klaus' face while he rolled his eyes, walking away to the shower.

Damon breathed a silent sigh of relief, unsure of why he was nervous. Brushing it off, he got up to go and join Klaus in the shower, when his phone rang. He gritted his teeth as Elena's name showed up, picking it up and answering it before the ringing could aggravate him further.

"What?" he snapped harshly down the line, not giving Elena a chance to try and grovel with an excuse or say something pathetic again that would dig her into a deeper hole. 'If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it'; that was one of the most heartless things he had ever heard her say. And Stefan claimed that she was nothing like Katherine and compassionate.

"Damon, it's me, I-"

"Elena, I'm not interested in whatever you have to say right now," he said carelessly, cutting her off. Her breath hitched in indignation, but Damon ignored it and went on, "If you're feeling guilty, spill your guts to someone who cares. I'm done." He didn't leave any room for a response, pressing the red button and ending the call. He turned his phone off, leaving it on the bedside table, and walked over to the shower.

Klaus was already dripping wet from the hot water as Damon stepped inside. It felt strange to have a guy - let alone an immortal hybrid who supposedly hates him - in his shower; it had always been a girl that he would never join.

"What are you 'done with'?" Klaus asked, turning towards him and moving out from under the stream of water to let Damon under. It was big enough for the both of them, but Damon felt like Klaus was teasing him, which he also couldn't understand. First it was the unprovoked kisses, then the invitation to the shower... needless to say, it was messing his head up.

"Being kicked to the curb," Damon said elusively. His days of bending to Elena's whims like all her other pathetic lemmings - he felt sad to admit his brother was one, Bonnie and Caroline he didn't care about, they just got in the way - were over. If he could get Stefan away from her and open his eyes to what she was _really_ like... But he knew that would never work; he worshipped her just as much as the next guy and wouldn't take a bad word against her.

Damon felt Klaus' body heat behind him and turned around to see his eyes scanning his naked body thoughtfully. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous, but if he was planning anything remotely similar to what he did with his tie last night, he had a right to be.

"Trying to decide the best way to take your mind off it," Klaus said and Damon nearly did a double-take. Why was Klaus being so nice to him? and why was he willing to have sex, assuming that was what he meant, with him a second - technically tenth from all the rounds they had had last night - time?

"What?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"A deal's a deal," Klaus told him, pushing him back against the wall, his hand on his chest keeping him in place. "And besides, neither of us specified when it would end," he smirked, knowing full well he had Damon in the palm of his hand.

Damon just grinned. Maybe he could be selfish for just a little bit longer...

* * *

A few mind-blowing shower sessions - Damon was struggling to walk; Klaus had been a complete animal, barely letting him breathe and gripping him so tightly he already had bruises forming on his jean-hidden skin - later, Damon found himself walking Klaus to the front door, still finding the hybrid particularly dashing even with his clothes on.

He had said he could have stayed a little longer, but Damon had said that he didn't want any of his siblings or deranged mother - he still didn't trust her, not with the lengths Elena had gone to to make sure she saw her - making his life hell. Klaus had just laughed, a side Damon had seldom seen unless he had been plotting something.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this," Klaus said casually as they walked across the threshold. Although they had been inside each other practically every which way, Damon couldn't agree more. Everyone would flip out and make a regiment for insane vampires to commit him to if they knew. "We don't need the entire town knowing about our little tryst," he murmured with a smirk that had Damon itching to pin him to the wall.

"The only way _that_ would happen would be if Caroline found out," he smiled lightly. The girl had a mouth the size of Texas and always lived to gossip; no wonder he had called her shallow before.

"Besides, I expect you'll feel bored soon enough," Klaus said with a hint of smugness, ignoring his comment about Caroline.

"Let's not hold our breath," he smirked, raising his eyebrows in a joke as Klaus rolled his eyes.

Damon opened the door for Klaus - feeling oddly compelled like he had to remember his manners, especially after their savagery in the bathroom a few moments ago - and saw Elena standing there with a slack-jawed expression, eyes flickering frantically between the dishevelled pair of them.

* * *

**Okay, so we all know how Elena's gonna react the next chapter (I've slightly altered what she says to Damon in 3x15 about Rebekah), but what did you think about the Klamon? I think it'll be a while before I can do a chapter completely focused on them.**

**And for anyone that's wondering, this story _does_ follow the show, from 3x14 onwards, but I'm _not_ continuing into season 4. It was like a badly written fanfiction... least I got some Klamon scenes though. ;)**

**Review and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
